Psychopath
by Alice2207
Summary: Aya feels like a psychopath. Dio agrees with that thought. But he still come to visit her and talk about it. Aya/Dio.


How did she become like this?

Her sanity slowly drained, disappeared to a black hole which will never bring it back. Why did it turn like this? Why every time she looks at a person, dolls come to her mind? There is no one to help her.

Maria passed away a while ago. But even if she didn't, Aya would still continue her beauty dolls projects with no protest from the older woman. She even supported the idea in some kind of sadistic way; maybe because Aya's madness gave her back the memories of the so called doctor, Alfred, her beloved.

There was nobody to save her. Aya was all alone, collapsed on the couch with no desire to live, slowly fading away to her dreams.

While tears streamed from her watery eyes, she wished to herself that maybe one day will manage to get away her own disorder, but right now, it seemed so hopeless.

Since, how a psychopath like her can heal from madness.

-

His citrine golden eyes searched the house of the mad lady. He could already see her indigo eyes; lifeless and filled with insanity. The woman was such a wreck, he knew that.

Even without seeing the precious 21 year old.

He could imagine the magnificent (For her opinion) doll collection. The image on his head made him shiver. He remembered too much from what he saw before on the house he burned to ashes years ago.

He was afraid of it.

He didn't want it to happen.

Curse her! He even gave her his blessing! She was so sweet as a young eleven year old. What happened to her?! How come…?

He frowned. He tried so hard to avoid another beauty-human-dolls experiment to return. But somehow it came back – because of a previously innocent girl.

It was so late; the moon shined with its white magical whole light, but the skies stayed almost pitch black. The forest was spooky, silent and would give a normal person chills down his back.

But Dio was no normal person. He was practically a zombie, he had been through worse, and even with his own mental problems and scars, and he had many of them, he did not care.

Time to visit sweet, crazy Aya.

-

Aya slept silently on the couch. Lately she slept mainly on the uncomfortable sofa. Even though she seemed like a dead woman while it, her sleep was always so light. She could even wake up from the sound of a bird fly away from a tree.

Suddenly, a knock on the door appeared.

She wondered who came to visit, since it was already over midnight.

Not that she cared much. Sometimes people who come in night would make lovely dolls.

The female massaged her temples, which begged to sleep. But Aya was not one of these people who would surrender to body needs.

She walked over to the door, and slowly opened it.

Unexpected arrival.

A man, seems somewhere near her age gave a glare to here. Usually she won't get intimidated from a plain glare, but unfortunately, it was someone she knew already, who is also her past savior.

Aya went a few steps back from him. Ah, he seemed older. Her mom might have given him an older body. Go figure. But Dio, of course, isn't here for games or anything near it, so she let him come in. Like a lady.

Dio didn't play along her act, he came here to talk. She knew it as well. Therefore, there was no reason to waste time.

He not-so-gently grabbed her wrist.

"Why are you doing this?... What is your problem? What happened to you?!" He asked. His words were harsh, but Aya didn't seem to care at all. It seemed like she expected it.

"I followed my father trail from reasons I know, and maybe some reasons I don't try to know." She returned calmly.

Dio stared shocked at her. Disgust expression was all over his face. Now, he knew screams wouldn't help; her personality won't let her be much afraid. It amazed him that a few seconds before when he showed his glare she seemed terrified, and now she was so calm.

"What happened to you?" He asked carefully.

"I became a psychopath."

"Why?"

"Unknown reasons."

"How are you not ashamed at yourself?"

"I am ashamed at myself. The fact you don't see it, doesn't mean the emotion does not exist."

Dio stared at her. Actually, when he thought about that… She does seem ashamed…

"Then why don't you try to get out of this madness?"

"I have no one to tell me how."

….

Was it because she was alone and helpless? It was such a cliché in some term... but it could be reasonable. If he knew she needed that, he would ask a permission to come to here a lot of time ago. He did care for her a lot. It wasn't a surprise, felt that way ever since they met when she was eleven.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" He asked.

She stared at him for a bit. "Don't you think I'm a psychopath? Since you know, who would want to stay with one?" She replied with a question.

"I do think you are a psychopath."

"Then why?"

…..

"Since you are the psychopath I love."

* * *

**A/N :** Oh my what is this fail? OTL;; XD  
oh thank you all for reading owo  
AYA X DIO FTW. ~


End file.
